Reasons To Join The Dark Side
by Emo Mushroom
Summary: A set of joined one shots that reason why Harry joined the dark side or should join the dark side. Warning: Slash and possible crack but it depends


REASONS TO JOIN THE DARK SIDE

_A/N: ok so I know I have got 2 stories on the go already but this needed to be wrote. If you have seen my 'reasons to join the dark side' list then you will see where my inspiration came from. These are just one shot's based on how Harry was coerced into joining the dark side in my mind _

We Have Cookies

Harry was in the garden of Riddle Manor, lying on his back looking at the sky trying to decipher what shapes were formed in the clouds; just to pass time as his best friend was late yet again!

Suddenly the light that has been shining down on his face was blocked by the shadow of a person's body. Harry quickly turned around trying to find out who was the source of the sudden darkness, but their face was obscured by the glare of the sun forming a shimmering outline and leaving the face in shadow.  
>But Harry knew it could not be his best friend as he noticed that the hair was distinctly longer then his friends and was most definitely not platinum blonde, in fact it was the exact opposite; pitch black.<p>

Severus Snape loathed being the boy's messenger, but it is what his lord wanted and so of he went; like the faithful servant he was.  
>Ever since the Potter boy had decided to align himself with the Dark Lord after the betrayal of his friends at the death of his godfather, and thus the dark side, Severus had become the bitch dog that was made to do the demeaning tasks; obviously Potter trying to get back at him for all the years of taunting and mocking.<p>

And so there he stood waiting for Potter to acknowledge his presence in order to reciprocate the message. Finally the ignorant boy turned around enough to recognise whom it was blocking his sun and jumped up before giving his former teacher a pointed and questioning look.

"Draco has sent a letter saying that he will not be able to make afternoon tea with you and the dark lord, but will be here in time for dinner." Watching Harry's face fall gave Snape a momentary satisfaction before he relayed the rest of the message. "Oh and The Dark Lord wishes to see you in the kitchen post-haste." And with that he made a sharp turn and strode back into the manor without so much as a backwards glance at Harry who's mouth was parted, a question hanging of the tip of his tongue.  
>What did 'Tom' (Yes he was allowed to call the Dark Lord by his birth name) want? Harry began to ponder this and the fact that he wished to meet him in kitchen of all places.<p>

Harry really wished Draco were here now! His friend would know what to do; Harry had a long standing crush on Tom and only Draco knew about it, it was a great source of amusement to the blonde to see how his friend acted when Tom entered the room or asked Harry a question. As Draco would put it, Harry became the epitome of a blushing virgin whenever the older man was within eyesight, and usually Harry had Draco there to control those blushes and stuttered words of adoration that would escape Harry's mouth on occasion when talking with the Dark Lord.

With each step closer to the house Harry became more and more nervous and could feel the flames begin to slick up his cheeks giving them a fiery temperament which could easily be mistook for rage. It was no surprise that each person he came across as he walked down the corridors of the manor quickly moved out of the way, in fear of being cursed Harry guessed.

By the time Harry had reached the door that led into the kitchen his nerves were stretched as tightly as a spring, but then he heard a loud clattering from the other side of the door and he forgot about the nerves as his curiosity peaked wondering what on earth was going on as he heard another bang emanate from within.

Slowly he pushed the door open; hoping that he would not get caught by whatever it was causing the banging. But as he got his head all the way around the frame he saw a sight that he was fairly certain no one would have ever seen or would ever be allowed to see again; Tom Riddle covered in cake batter angrily flicking through a recipe book.  
>Taking in what was in front of him, Harry couldn't help the gawful that escaped his lips. Quickly he slapped is hand over his mouth but it was to ate, the other occupant of the room had heard him and was glaring daggers.<p>

"Shut up brat." Was the only response Harry was given and so he went to inspect what was in the mixing bowl that had failed so badly.  
>"Cookie dough?" Harry asked with mild surprise that Tom would be making something so... so Muggle!<p>

"Well it was supposed to be" Tom responded looking suddenly rather sheepish, "I knew that you were supposed to be having lunch with Draco because you hadn't seen him in so long, and when I got the letter saying that he was not going t make it I knew you would be upset; so I decided to make you cookies as you frequently tell me that they are your favourite foods and moan that I never allow them."

Harry just stood there mouth agape once Tom was done with his little speech, the Dark lord was baking cookies for the boy who used to be the-boy-who-would-kill-him, no one would ever believe it possible but that is why Harry found it so touching that Tom would bake for him to keep him happy. Emotion and affection were not Tom's forte.

Swiping his finger along the rim of the bowl, Harry gave the mixture and experimental sniff before hesitantly licking the raw goo into his mouth; slowly chewing just in case. After a long pause Harry dug his hand back into the bowl and scooped out a rather large chunk before swallowing it whole.

Letting out a long breathy moan, Harry began to devour the mixture like a starved man eating for the first time in months. Tom became curious as to what was so good about the failed mixture, so he walked forward and grabbed a spoon to try some of the mixture. Much like Harry, Tom gave it a sniff before swiping it up and licking his finger clean.

It was as if time had shifted and all that remained were the two of them, no Draco coming to meet Harry, no Snape lingering in the halls, and no rules to say what is proper or not. All that either had eyes for was one another, and without realising how or why the action came about, their lips were suddenly melded together in a fiery mashing of tongues and teeth while their arms held each other in a lovers clinch as it they would never be able to connect again if they let go.

Harry realised that this was not right and that Tom would not be doing this under normal circumstances and had to stop things before they go to out of hand, but his mind was to clouded with the hazy lust that had slowly evoked within his brain that he was unable to summon up the will power to stop the kiss.

Harry felt a sudden tugging sensation to the back of his head as his face was wrenched to the side only to let Tom devour his neck with harsh bites and sucks that were sure to leave a bruise by morning. Gasping at this new sensation, Harry couldn't help but cling harder to Tom's neck in order to stop his knees from buckling underneath him, and throwing his head back in exultation at the previously foreign feeling that was beginning to well up from the ministrations.

Harry was so consumed by the kiss that he did not notice when Tom's hand had left his back and travelled down to the belt of Harry's jeans. Giving it a sharp tug Tom removed his face from Harry's neck and with a lecherous grin moved slowly away from the boy's body and reached out to grab the cookie mix.

Turning back around Tom placed the mixture down on the counter that Harry had been pushed against, and in one lithe movement, picked Harry up and placed him on the surface angling his body in order to be standing in between the other boy's dangling legs before resuming the rather heated kissing.

Sometime during the kiss, Harry felt Tom move his hand again and without any warning or prompt his clothes were spelled of into a pile on the floor.  
>Harry moaned as the cold wind came through the window and hit his nipples, making them pebble. On hearing the sound Tom stepped back and began to admire the figure that was spread out in front of him. Harry began to blush as a lusty grip slipped into place on Tom's face and tried to hide his naked form from the older man, but it was to no avail as to Tom, Harry was delectable, and although the view was something he never wanted to look away from, those juicy pink and now swollen, lips were just too tempting.<p>

Harry was beginning to feel light headed at the continued kissing and hoped that Tom would alleviate his growing need soon or else he would be walking around all day supporting a hard on which Draco would surely be amused if not disturbed about. He was suddenly jolted out of his random and completely unfocused train of thought when he felt something cold drop onto his leg. Pushing Tom away he looked down and came across...  
>Cookie dough?<br>Which for some reason had begun to get a liquid consistency?

Looking slightly up, Harry saw Tom's hand hovering over his inner thigh covered in the new cookie dough form. Smiling devilishly when he noticed Harry was looking Tom leaned down and with one decisive lick, swiped the mixture that had come to rest on the thigh up.

Harry was withering and groaning by this, expressing his need through inaudible sounds that went straight to Tom's cock. He wanted so desperately to consume the boy and fill him, making him scream out his name, but he wanted the boy begging first.

"T-T-Tom pleeease! I need you!" Harry began to beg as he noticed the man had stilled his actions.

Scooping up more of the mixture Tom decided Harry had deserved some form of reward for that begging, and with a slow and deliberate hand he began to coat Harry's neither regions making sure never to touch where harry most wanted him.

Tom pushed Harry back until he was flat out on the counter with his legs spread eagle for Tom to see all his glorious manhood before giving in to Harry's begging and slowly licking away the mixture savouring every taste, pant and moan that was Harry.

Once Tom was satisfied that Harry was clean off all mixture and sufficiently worked up by the ministrations he spelled away his clothes, giving the boy a first glimpse at the body he had fantasised about and ejaculated over for months now.

To Harry, this man was a god among men, his lean abs dusted in a pale gold that proved that the man worked out and obviously spent time in the sun doing so. The sight of him completely naked rendered Harry speechless and it took the boy a good few minutes of drooling before he regained himself enough to sit up slightly and reach out to grab Tom by the neck and pull him down, once again, into a mind orgasmic kiss.

Tom positioned himself so that his whole body was covering the boys while his pert ass stuck up in the air and Harry's legs were wrapped around his middle, desperate to create some much needed friction.

After a few minutes of mild rutting and exuberant moans, Tom pulled back and gave Harry a searching look, checking to see if there was any hesitation or doubt in his eyes. Tom may act like a harsh dictator around his followers, but to him Harry was different, he was something that should be cared for and not abused; which is why he bought the boy to his manor instead of letting him go back to those muggles.

All Tom found in Harry's eyes were lust and something akin to love perhaps, this threw him a little as it was not an emotion he had ever been the recipient of.  
>Feeling a new found confidence Tom grabbed hold of Harry's legs that were still vice locked around his back and pulled them down and apart as far as they would go without pain.<p>

Unable to wait any longer, he then cast a wandless lubricant charm and a stretching charm, just to make sure that Harry would feel less pain as he entered the young boy's virgin hole. Harry winced a little as Tom applied the stretching charm but felt a sudden rush as Tom suddenly began to stroke Harry's neglected cock in order to calm him down.

Noticing that Harry was sufficiently calmed, Tom grabbed hold of his member and began to push forward into the boy's tight, dry heat. He had to grit his teeth to stop from ramming into the boy and taking him at such a harsh pace that would be bloody and painful.  
>Harry was getting frustrated with the low, cautious pace and so Harry moved his hands from their clenched position and bought them around Tom's back and grabbed onto his ass pushing him further towards his body and in consequence; further inside Harry, just as the boy had hoped.<p>

"Now now my little raven, you must be patient, we don't want to hurt you too much now do we?" Tom asked in a soft tone, which to most could be considered belligerent but Harry could see the undertones of softness and guessed the only reason it sounded aggressive was because Tom was straining to keep control. But Harry didn't want control; he wanted wild abandon; to be filled like he never had.

"Please Tom, I need more! Let go, I want the pain. Just give me all you have!" Harry begged and keened out until he became frantic towards the end of his plead. Tom could see how much Harry wanted this and so with one great surge he drove his Lubricated cock strait inside of the boy.

"Deeper, faster!" Harry begged, seeing black spots. Tom adjusted slightly and as he did so he found the spot which made fireworks light up Harry's nerves. Grinning madly Tom began to piston at Harry's bundle with vigour. Each time he would pull back and push in deeper and deeper until he found himself being tugged towards his orgasm by the tightness of Harry's butt muscles.

After a while Tom began to feel himself becoming undone, but he wanted Harry to come first, lifting his hands up h began to tweak and stroke Harry's increasingly pebbled nipples all the while rocking in and out.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Harry panted as he held onto Tom to keep from banging his head.

"Look at me as you come, I want to see what I do to you." Tom snarled out as his thrusts became frantic and he finally tugged on Harry's much neglected cock.  
>This was all it took, Harry came with a shudder, yelling out Tom's name as his inner walls began to pulsate and clench around Tom's cock.<p>

With two more shallow thrusts, Tom felt himself done for. He was floating on a europhic cloud of hazed bliss as cool jets spurted out of him and he clamped his mouth down on Harry's neck in a harsh muffling bite. Harry's climax re peaked at the feeling and he came all over their interjoined bodies with a great scream of ecstasy before collapsing back with Tom on top of him.

As they both delved into the post orgasmic bliss, Tom began to lap up the blood that was now seeping from Harry's neck, pulled himself from the boy and rolled onto the far side of the counter before pulling Harry into his embrace and just basking in the feeling.

Harry was unsure about what to do, the haze that had been clouding his mind had now completely evaporated and he became suddenly aware that he had just had sex... in a kitchen... with the man he was crushing on! How did that just happen?

"Err, Tom?" harry asked, not quite sure how to broach the subject of what just occurred. The older man just turned to stare at Harry not letting him go, but the thing that was most surprising was the look on Tom's face, he was smiling! Harry didn't know what to make of it so he proceeded with caution.  
>"As amazing as that was... why did it happen? I mean don't get me wrong I am happy, but why did you do that?"<p>

Tom just looked at Harry, that same goofy grin still planted firmly between each ear, after a moment he sighed and sat up, brining Harry with him and turning him round until there was no way of avoiding the others eye sight.

"Although I am not sure why that happened the way it did, and believe me I will find out if there was any foul play, I have been waiting for that since you arrive this summer. I never thought you would reciprocate my feeling so I left you alone, but in all honesty I truly do like you Harry and I refuse to feel sorry for what just happened." Tom said with such conviction that had Harry gaping like a fish, chucking he continued, "I know I am not the most loving of people, but you do something to me that makes me want to care for you, and if you will accept me, then I will promise to care for you every day you will have me."

No such sweeter words had ever left the Dark Lords lips, but in that moment Harry was beyond words himself and so threw his arms and gave Tom a light peck on the lips for looking into his eyes and giving a small but affirmative nod he re- sealed the deal with a searing kiss.

Standing outside the kitchen door were two very nosy slitherins, who although mildly disgusted, were grinning from ear to ear.

Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were silently applauding their effort in tricking the two to confess their feelings; although they could have done without the graphic noises.

What neither would ever realise though is that the cookie dough was laced with a sexual desire potion and was mixed in by non other then the Dark Lord himself.

_A/N: ok so I hope you like the first part, the list is on my profile. Oh and the second one-shot is going to be a crack fic... so watch this space.  
>REVIEW! PLEASE <em>


End file.
